Três Marotos e um Bebê
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Lily tem um encontro com Marlene, marcado á anos, e tem que deixar o filho com o Maroto. O que será que isso vai dar? PRESENTE PRA MUMMYS MAIS PERFEITA! LUCI E. POTTER!


Lílian Potter olhava seu marido, James Potter desconfiada. O maroto segurava um bebê em seus grandes e fortes braços, os traços de ambos tão parecidos que impressionavam sempre Lily.

A ruiva tinha marcado um encontro com Marlene, era estranho pois ambas o tinham marcado quando ainda estavam no sexto ano.

Agora porém tinha James e Harry e os dois tendiam a ser.. desastrosos juntos. James era um maroto no final das contas e o filho estava se provando igual em alguns aspectos.

- Tem certeza que vão ficar bem? - a ruiva mais uma vez perguntou. James bufou contrariado e Harry soltou um risinho de bebê:

- Você deveria confiar mais em mim ruivinha. - Harry começou a rir como se James tivesse dito algo extremamente engraçado. Lily apontou para Harry e disse divertida:

- Até o Harry sabe que não deve se confiar no pai dele. - James fez uma careta ofendido e disse parecendo superior e _gay_ e possivelmente ofendido:

- Querida Harry é só um bebê que tem inveja de minha superior beleza. - Nesse momento o casal ouviu uma risada latido e Sirius disse calmamente passando os braços pelos ombros de Lily:

- Eu te disse ruiva do Prongs, ele sempre foi um _veado_. - James olhou para Sirius e disse arrumando os óculos que sempre caiam:

- É CERVO! E cala a boca totó! - Lily riu e disse vendo Remus chegar:

- Bem agora que o Remus está aqui eu me tranqüilizo um pouco em deixar o Harry com vocês. - ela olhou firmemente para James como se falasse com uma criança teimosa – James Potter quero encontrar minha casa inteira quando chegar aqui do encontro com a Marlene!

James bateu continência como se Lily fosse um general e disse relaxado:

- Se acalma ruivinha, tudo vai estar perfeitamente em ordem. - a ruiva começou a se afastar mas já no portão se virou e disse:

- Olhem tem comida na geladeira, as fraudas do Harry estão no armário da direita, e as roupas no guarda roupa por ordem e... - James disse já dentro de casa com Sirius e Remus lá, Harry no colo do padrinho:

- Vai logo Lils!

* * *

Dentro de casa Sirius brincava com Harry jogando o bebê no ar e o pegando. O garoto ria enquanto via o padrinho olhando-o de cima.

Remus olhou cuidadosamente para a cena com uma cerveja amanteigada na mão e a voz de James da porta soou:

- Padfoot você deveria tomar cuidado ele pode... - nesse momento uma onda de gofo caiu na cara de Sirius Black e James completou vendo Sirius olhar em choque o bebê – gofar.

Remus engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada e olhou James que também olhava para ele, um minuto depois ambos estalavam em gargalhadas e Sirius dizia:

- Muito engraçado os dois, agora James pegue seu filho porque eu preciso me limpar. - James olhou Harry todo sujo de gofo e disse batendo no ombro de Remus:

- Acho que devemos ver como o lobinho se sai com ele Padfoot. - Sirius riu, com sua característica risada latido e entregou o bebê á um Remus em choque.

- Nada de bebidas perto do meu filho, Remus; - disse James tirando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada de Remus e a tomando enquanto Sirius ia ao banheiro se limpar.

Remus olhou Harry confuso e o bebê devolveu o olhar rindo como se fosse extremamente divertido deixar o maroto sabe-tudo Remus Lupin sem saber o que fazer.

As sombrancelhas rareadas de prata de Remus se ergueram enquanto o licantropo virava o bebê de um lado para o outro como se ele escondesse algum segredo que pudesse ajuda-lo na difícil questão de trocar a fralda de Harry.

- Ora essa não pode ser tão difícil quanto os NIEM'S da Profª McGonagall. - Harry riu com sua gostosa risada de bebê como se discordando do lobisomem e Remus suspirou com um olhar maroto em seus olhos castanho-dourados – Você está duvidando de mim homenzinho? - Harry riu de novo e Sirius gritou do banheiro:

- Você ainda não trocou ele Moony? - Remus suspirou e disse para o bebê:

- Você vai ter que me ajudar Harry se não conseguir trocar sua fralda Padfoot nunca vai me deixar em paz. - e completando mais alto para Sirius.. e James disse – Estou terminando.

Remus com Harry cuidadosamente no colo, levou-o para cima e o deitou no trocador, imediatamente o bebê começou a chutar o ar e franzir o cenho descontente.

Remus coçava a cabeça olhando o quarto de Harry – um belíssimo quarto – pensando em que lugar exatamente a organizada Lílian Potter teria deixado as fraudas do filho.

Harry olhava ao homem alto e com cabelos dourados e prateados com curiosidade, era um garoto ativo quando a mãe não estava perto, quando estava com esta o garoto era um verdadeiro anjo, fazendo-se difícil acreditar que aprontasse quando a ruiva não estava presente.

O garoto queria atenção de Lupin, e para mostrar isso fez o que um filho de maroto poderia fazer: começou a chorar altíssimo.

Remus se assustou com o barulho agudo vindo do bebê e pulou quando o primeiro, não som, o primeiro _berro_ saiu de Harry.

Harry chorava tanto e tão alto que o primeiro pensamento de Remus foi:

"_Coitado do Prongs, com uma esposa e um filho com vozes potentes como as dele logo, logo ele fica surdo"_

Harry já estava vermelho e ofegava levemente de chorar e foi ai que Remus se deu conta de um pacote de fraudas ao lado do bebê. Ele corou intensamente ao ver que não tinha reparado no pacote ao lado da criança.

Ele se aproximou exitante do garoto que ainda chorava altamente.

Harry ao ver que novamente tinha atenção, imediatamente parou de chorar. Das escadas Remus ouviu Sirius gargalhar junto de James, o maroto passou as mãos por sobre os cabelos e disse para o bebê:

- Não se mexa muito ok? Eu... nunca fiz isso antes. - Harry bufou como Lily fazia quando James á irritava e Remus sorriu de leve.

Depois de três tentativas frustradas Remus conseguiu colocar a bendita frauda em Harry. Nesse momento o lobisomem tinha uma frauda na cabeça, talco no rosto e a testa cheia de pomada para bebês.

Ele pegou o afilhado e o levantou no ar para admirar seu trabalho... a frauda caiu no chão **(N/N: ok, estou sendo maldosa com o Remmy, mas a cena é ilária não poderia faltar aqui!!!)** Remus praguejou e olhou para Harry parecendo sinceramente curioso:

- O que eu fiz de errado? - a voz no entanto não foi a do Harry á responder:

- Tudo. Ora Moony se não sabia trocar a fralda deveria ter me chamado – continuou James enquanto tirava os filhos de Remus e dizia para o bebe – Esse palhaço não trocou nem sua fralda em Harry? - virando-se para Remus disse calmo – Vai atentar o Sirius, Moony.

Remus saiu como o próprio Voldemort e um milhão de comensais o perseguissem do quarto.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos despenteados, despenteando-os ainda mais, e Harry ao ver o movimento do pai tentou imitar com a pequenina mãozinha. James riu ao ver isso e disse para si mesma:

- A Lily vai me matar se vir que estou acostumando você a fazer isso. - olhando para trás disse baixinho pro bebê – Como se troca uma fralda Harry? - o bebê olhou _cético_ para James e logo gargalhou gostosamente.

James bufou e se pôs a tentar trocar a fralda, ou melhor, colocar a fralda no filho.

Depois da décima tentativa, e James completamente suado ele disse para o filho triunfante:

- Consegui! Há você duvidou de mim Harry e eu consegui! - Harry mais uma vez olhou _cético_ para o pai e James deu de ombros e continuou – Bem pelo menos ela não vai cair da sua cabeça né?

Harry bufou e mesmo para um bebê seus pensamentos estavam claros: _Você é meu pai, deveria saber trocar pelo menos uma fralda, seu inútil! _

James concordou silenciosamente enquanto voltava a tentar trocar a fralda do bebê.

Alguns minutos depois ele levantou Harry exitante e soltou um grito de vitória ao ver que a fralda não caia e que estava colocada certo.

Desceu as escadas com o filho nos braços. Remus e Sirius jogavam Snap Explosivo.

Assim que chegou na sala, Sirius estendeu os braços e Harry começou a se balançar nos braços de James, que calmamente entregou o filho para Sirius.

Sirius pegou o bebe e colocou o rosto dele em frente ao seu no momento em que Remus ganhou. James gritou e tirou o filho no ultimo instante sujando o próprio rosto.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam e gargalharam. James rapidamente colocou Harry no chão e pegou duas almofadas, jogando cada uma em cada um dos amigos.

Logo os três marotos iniciavam uma guerra de almofadas **(N/Luke: Quer ver que vai dar merda?(N/Nini: Shiii não conta a fanfic Luke!!)) **.

Alguns minutos depois, Remus gargalhando disse:

- Cade o Harry? - isso fez os três congelarem ao se darem conta da importância da pergunta. Logo os três olhavam em baixo das almofadas, sofás e tudo o que viam na frente.

Depois de não acharem o bebê em canto nenhum, James disse sentindo um aperto na espinha:

- A Lily vai me matar, eu perdi o Harry! - Sirius passou as mãos nos cabelos e Remus olhou a ultima vez embaixo de uma das almofadas.

Depois de mais alguns agonizantes minutos eles ouviram o barulho de pratos quebrados. Correram para a cozinha com varinhas em punho...

Em cima da pia da cozinha Harry ria enquanto jogava os pratos preferidos de Lily no chão. James arregalou os olhos e Sirius pensou _"Como ele chegou na pia?"_ Remus se abaixou quando o prato voou em sua direção, e James gritou ao mesmo tempo:

- Harry **NÃO!** - o bebê olhou para James ponderando obedecer ou ignorá-lo. O que acham que o pequeno _e _adorável bebê escolheu?

Um prato voou direto em James que pegou-o com seu ótimo senso de sentido. Ele chegou perto do filho que assim que viu o gigante (?) se aproximar começou a chorar.

James parou a três passos do filho e disse tentando acalmar a criança:

- Calma, Harry é o papai, se acalme filho. - o bebe chorava enquanto o monstro de cabelos arrepiados coisa grande na cara e mãos gigantes se aproximava.

James pegou o filho delicadamente e com o máximo cuidado e começou a niná-lo, ao reconhecer o toque quente e reconfortante do pai ele parou de chorar. James apontou Sirius e Remus e disse:

- Me dêem uma mãozinha aqui. - os outros marotos concordaram e todos os três subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto de Harry. Lá deram um banho no bebê e ligaram uma musica tranqüila para que a criança dormisse e assim lhes desse tempo de limpar a casa antes de Lily chegar.

Os três marotos mais o bebê estavam sentados no sofá, os homens mimando á criança para que ela dormisse.

Quando a quinta musica começou, ela foi acompanhada de três tipos diferentes de roncos.

James tinha os cabelos cheios de talco para bebê. Sirius o rosto completamente cheio de pomada. Remus tinha outra fralda na cabeça. Os três estavam completamente molhados.

Harry no entanto estava perfeito e olhava com curiosidade os três adultos. Até que a criança viu a varinha de James e engatinhou em direção á ela. Sorrindo para si mesmo Harry abanou a varinha de um lado para o outro, sem que a criança se desse conta tudo começou a se mover, inclusive os adultos dormindo. As coisas começaram a ir para seus lugares.

Pensando que o graveto nada fizera Harry o largou no chão, ao lado da mão do pai e saiu engatinhando para a suja cozinha. Lá ele encontrou outra vareta, aquela tinha um grande e elegante SB no canto inferior.

Ele balançou mais uma vez o graveto e bateu palmas animado ao ver que tudo na cozinha se movia, a louça se lavava, a pia se limpava igualmente ao chão que se varria, tudo ficando na mais perfeita ordem.

Bocejando a criança engatinhou com seu graveto firmemente seguro entre as mãos pequenas.

Voltando para a sala ele largou o graveto da cozinha perto da coxa de Sirius e foi em direção á um graveto torto que estava nas mãos de Remus, com cuidado o bebê tomou das mãos do lobisomem o graveto e o balançou no ar, imediatamente os três homens ficaram limpos e Harry parecia brilhar, pensando mais uma vez que o graveto nada fazia Harry descuidadamente colocou-o na mão de Remus.

O bebê mais uma vez bocejou e engatinhou até o pai se colocando em cima da barriga desde e puxando um dedo de Sirius e outro de Remus para perto de si.

Meia hora depois quando Lily chegou os quatro ainda estavam assim, ela sorriu ternamente á cena adorável e disse olhando em volta:

- Não é que a casa ainda está de pé? - e com isso foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar.

* * *

**N/N: Harry salvou tudo no final!! **

**Bem mummys eu realmente espero que goste do seu presente de Natal eu fiz ele com muito amor e carinho. **

**Sirius, Remus e James passaram por muitas e ótimas não é? Mas o Harryzinho no final deixou tudo direitinho a Lils nem percebeu nada! **

**Shasausauauhsau**

**Tadinhos dos Marauders sofreram bastante com nosso marotinho. **

**Bem Feliz Natal pra todos!**

**1 Lily Evans**


End file.
